Hyrule Conquest
Hyrule Conquest is a Real-Time-Strategy mod for 0 A.D., created by'' Chasen Lindsey. Announced in July 2017, it is the successor of Hyrule: Total War, moving from the ''Medieval 2 Total War engine to 0 A.D's Pyrogenesis engine. Story Main article: Hyrule Historia Factions Main article: Factions Units Main article: Units Characters Main article: Characters Gameplay Much like 0 A.D., Hyrule Conquest is a Real Time Strategy game based around the construction of bases and units and the collection of resources, in the vein of the Age of Empires or Starcraft series. Gameplay is centered around Matches that can support up to 8 Human or CPU players, in which players expand their base and create unit to explore, harvest resources, and fight rival players to complete a map-based objective such as defeating all the other players, capturing and holding a relic, or being first to construct a Wonder. Expansions Hyrule Conquest will have five expansions that focus on other locations and other time periods in the world of Hyrule. Great Sea Great Sea is the first of four expansions, focusing on content from the games in the Adult Timeline in The Legend of Zelda: ''The Wind Waker'', ''Phantom Hourglass'' and ''Spirit Tracks''. Characters and empires from those games have been fleshed out and incorporated into the greater lore and mythos of Hyrule. Players will get to play as their favorite characters from these games and lead both armies and navies against each other in the Great Sea setting. It is a time of change for the people of Hyrule. After much of the land has been ruined and flooded, the Kingdom of Hyrule and several other nations send out expedition fleets to the north in search of new lands. These colonists will battle each other and native nations to secure the islands of the Great Sea and uncover lost technology of the area's extinct empires: the machine dominant Lokomo, the magic proficient Oshus Empire, and the architectural masterminds of the Cobble Kingdom. Uncovering the secrets of these long dead empires will reveal more than their past and technological advancement for the people of Hyrule: the cause of their destruction might just be unleashed upon the Great Sea once again. Termina The second expansion, Termina, will take place in the world of Termina, and is set an indeterminate amount of time after Great Sea. Termina: Total War will be focusing on content from the Child Timeline of the games in Legend of Zelda series, including Majora's Mask, the Dark World of A Link to the Past, and A Link Between Worlds. After his death, Link find himself in the twisted afterlife of Termina, only to find Majora's up to something new. Twilight Set in the Realm of Twilight, The events of Twilight stretch from before the Twili Civil War until after the events of the main game and Great Sea. Twilight is largely based on original content not seen in the Legend of Zelda series. Twilight will be set in the Realm of Twilight. The events of the game stretch from before the outbreak of the Twili civil war to long after the events of Hyrule: Total War and Great Sea: Total War. Impa and Rauru find their way into the Realm of Twilight. There they attempt to establish a new Church with the hope of ridding the world of Majora's influence.